


mission accomplished：窃情计划（4）

by Aju_Misery



Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery
Summary: 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。
Relationships: 圆顺 - Relationship, 奎顺
Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388
Kudos: 1





	mission accomplished：窃情计划（4）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。

文俊辉急匆匆地把房间留给这组昔日搭档的决定，显然是十分明智的。门被关上后，宽敞的房间中就像四壁都罩了一层隔离网，门外任务收尾的声音被悉数隔绝，门内两人沉默不语，连呼吸都近乎无声。

短短几分钟内，权顺荣不仅险些被自己的任务目标占便宜，还被自己单方面冷战了半年的全圆佑英雄救美，甚至还让二队的新同事从头到尾看了笑话——丢人，太丢人了——权顺荣简直羞愧得想钻进地缝里，于是他一句话都没打算说，只是瞟了一眼全圆佑严肃的侧脸，不由自主地低下头去。

这一低头倒好，衣不遮体的特工发现了另一个尴尬的事实：他还硬着。

方才注意力被转移的权顺荣，此刻又觉察到酥酥麻麻的热度爬上皮肤，像着了火的蚂蚁一般从尾椎骨一路燎到耳垂。他跪坐在床上并不敢乱动，仅是床单与皮肤的摩擦就让他难以忍受，这番模样更是不能被全圆佑看到——某种意义上，这大概是权顺荣咬紧牙关守住的最后一丝尊严。

沉浸在自己小世界里的他脸皱成一团，脸颊和关节处也迅速地被晕成漂亮的粉红色。全圆佑的左手纂成拳头松了又紧，下定决心一般，他利落地侧坐在了床上，身体前倾，直直地盯着权顺荣的脸。权顺荣显然被他毫无预警的动作吓了一跳，两人目光对视一秒后他便紧紧抿唇，半是心虚半是冷淡地把脸转向另一侧，继续低头盯床单去了。

顺着他的动作，全圆佑瞥见了衣领下面藏的一枚发着粉红色的吻痕，仔细看看不难发现旁边还有一个浅浅的牙印。

即使是情绪管理万分优秀的全圆佑，此时也挡不住内心喷薄而出的复杂感情，他冷着脸，从牙缝里挤出了两人重逢后的第一句话：“我不在，你这种任务都做不成？”

权顺荣听睫毛抖动了几下，依旧没搭话。从全圆佑的角度来看，脸颊倒是又鼓了一圈。

代号仓鼠的特工微微颤抖的手指浇灭了全圆佑心头的一丝怒火，他默默叹了口气，瞪了一眼权顺荣的侧脸和脖子上星星点点的痕迹，直接握住了对方没有被手铐锁住的那只手：“握拳。看一下你力气恢复得怎么样了。”

被捉住手的人像被碰到了开关一样短促地喘了几口气，他迅速地向后抽手想远离对方的手掌，却浑身软绵绵的，连全圆佑简单的交握都无法挣脱。权顺荣梗着脖子调整着自己的呼吸，脸转得更远了一些。

全圆佑此时才觉得不对劲起来，他也顾不上对方的感受，强行把权顺荣的脸转了过来。无视权顺荣因为他力气太大而被揉捏得有些变形的脸颊肉和双眼瞪大的不满表情，全圆佑脸上的温度又下降了几分：“……金珉奎给你下的药，不仅是麻药？还有媚药？！”

难得见到自己前搭档如此气极的表情，权顺荣察觉到气氛不对，便放弃了抵抗，微微地点了点头。

“你……”全圆佑觉得自己青筋都要暴起，“你怎么蠢成这样！之前就说了，任务随时可能变化，任何一个举动都不能掉以轻心，不是什么都能靠肉搏解决的，二队要是没来，我要是没来，你说接下来会发生什么——权顺荣，你是第一天做特工吗？！你……”

被捏住脸颊的权顺荣被半年没见的全圆佑劈头盖脸一顿教训，眼见他脸上的表情从心虚慢慢变为委屈，又从委屈转为愤怒——

他用尽全身的力气大声向全圆佑吼了一句作为回应：“被搭档抛弃的特工，我确实第一次做！”

这句话不仅成功地打断了全圆佑的责问，更是成功地连带逼出了权顺荣的眼泪。虽说训练有素的特工从不落泪，权顺荣平时也自诩是男子汉中的男子汉，但在这种情况下，委屈掺杂在体内流窜的药物中跟着眼泪爆发了出来。右手被铐住，左手被全圆佑死死捏住的权顺荣连擦眼泪的空当都没有，只能吸着鼻子眼睛红红地瞪着全圆佑。

这下轮到对方语塞了，权顺荣抑制着自己的抽噎，断断续续地指责着：“你，当时，招呼也，不打一声，就走了……”

“去问，净汉哥，他也，不告诉我，为什么……”

似乎是提到了尹净汉，权顺荣瞬间想起自己在楼下大厅被卖的经历，心头的委屈和怒火像洪水一样决堤冲出眼眶。他使劲地向下吞咽了几口以稳住呼吸，半晌才带着鼻音说出一句完整的话：“全圆佑，给我解释。”

“因为我喜欢你。”

眸子是狭长的，眸子也是闪亮的。这句话被毫不犹豫地丢出来，就像夏夜中划过黑幕的流星，短暂地点燃了全圆佑墨色的眼底。这一瞬间，全圆佑身上刚才喷涌的怒火、无奈和一丝嫉恨，都被冲淡成决绝的淡然。权顺荣也许永远不会知道对方准备了这句话多久，他只知道，上一秒还在对他怒吼的全圆佑，下一秒便声音几近平淡地摊开自己血淋淋的喜欢，毫无保留。

只有对方扶在自己脸上的修长手指，微微地颤抖着。

权顺荣还在努力地消化这短短的六个字，眼泪也因为震惊而止住。他双唇微张，因为适才用力地抿嘴而泛着红。

全圆佑盯着那两片翕动的嘴唇，似乎也是料到了权顺荣的这种反应，叹口气低低地笑了几声：“你也太迟钝了吧……抱着私人情感，我怎么做你的搭档啊。”

被称作狐狸的特工慢慢抬起头，狭长的双眼难得地溢着几分温柔：“顺荣，我喜欢你。不是兄弟、伙伴的喜欢，不是你对净汉哥、知秀哥崇拜的喜欢，不是你对胜宽、道谦和李灿后辈疼爱的喜欢。”

“金珉奎对你做的事情，我也想对你做。你明白吗？”

听到回答之前，全圆佑轻柔而迅速地顺着自己抚摸着对方脸颊的手亲上了权顺荣的嘴唇。这是一个浅尝辄止的吻——与其说是亲吻，不如说更像是全圆佑把所有的感情作为赌注，把所有勇气作为筹码，去换对方闭上一双还带着泪痕的眼睛。

他的体温好高。药效还在吧。嘴唇在发抖。

真的等到双唇相贴的瞬间，全圆佑反而思绪飘散起来。他摩挲着权顺荣的脸颊和手腕，感受着对方紧张的鼻息喷在自己脸上的温热触感，轻轻地用牙齿咬了一下权顺荣的下唇，收获到对方如同刚出生不久的小动物一般的颤抖反应后，缓缓地拉开了两人的距离。

权顺荣的脸颊、眼角、嘴唇都因为刚才的一系列举动飞快地蹿红，在全圆佑松开他的手腕、放下抚摸他脸颊的手掌后，他仍然保持着低头闭眼的姿势。全圆佑没能等到对方的回话，暗暗地捏紧了拳头又慢慢地放下。

他自顾自地碰了碰权顺荣被铐住、磨红的手腕，叹了口气：“……你等着，我去喊俊辉帮你拿钥匙解开。”

说着，全圆佑不顾对方的反应，起身打算出门，却在转过身去的一瞬间，感到手腕被身后的人轻轻地环住。

同时，背后还传来了一句微弱的，“别走”。


End file.
